With the miniaturization of semiconductor processes and the increase in the diameter of semiconductor wafers in recent years, inspection apparatuses for conducting dimensional inspection or microdefect inspection of micropatterns on a wafer using charged particle images or optical images are used a lot.
While the present semiconductor wafer size is 300 [mm] in radius, upsizing to 450 [mm] in radius in the near future is being examined.
Since the design rule of semiconductor devices has been miniaturized to 35 [nm] or less, measurement with higher precision is being required in the dimensional inspection and the defect inspection of patterns and higher resolution of the charged particle beam apparatus is being requested.
Meanwhile, in various types of such charged particle beam apparatuses and optical inspection apparatuses, the positioning to the image acquiring position is conducted by use of an XY stage which moves in two axis directions (x, y) orthogonal to each other. In the XY stage, the increase in the wafer size requires a proportional increase in the stroke of stage movement both in X and Y directions, causing enlargement of the installation area of the apparatus. Therefore, besides the enlargement and cost rise of the apparatus, image deterioration caused by microvibration of the sample stage has become a problem in the attempt to further increase the image resolution of the charged particle beam apparatus.
Further, a clean room equipped with such a charged particle beam apparatus has become extremely high-priced for attaining still higher cleanliness, preventing floor vibration, etc. Thus, cost reduction of the charged particle beam apparatus has been awaited.
To address these problems, Patent Document 1 discloses a charged particle beam apparatus in which the preliminary evacuation chamber is provided within the moving area of the sample stage. By eliminating the need of separately providing sample transfer means between the preliminary evacuation chamber and the sample chamber, the size of the apparatus is reduced.
Patent Document 2 discloses a charged particle beam apparatus employing the so-called biaxial rotating stage mechanism in which a rotatable sample stage is supported by a rotating arm. The configuration making it possible to drive and rotate the whole sample stage enables the downsizing of the sample stage, consequently realizing the downsizing of the whole apparatus.